Celestial Daughter
by liahjh1289
Summary: What seems to be a chance encounter with a strange woman may change everything for the future Pirate King.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my One Piece story. It is short chapter, and I have not made it very far in the story yet. My Bleach story will be the first thing I update every month-end of story. Second is my Naruto story. Third is this One Piece story. I will try my best to update every month, but that may be difficult.

I hope for some reviews later on and I hope that people will read.

As always,

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law sat in the auction house and watched as the world nobles and the other wealthy inhabitants of the Archipelago filled the lower seats and waited for the auction to begin. Kid was standing in the very back of the room with his crew. Law wondered why he would want to be at the auction. Maybe it was the same reason that Law had. He heard the straw hats-or a few of them-walk into the building. They were saying something about saving 'Caimie.'<p>

'_I've never heard that name before. Perhaps they've added to their crew.'_

"The auction will begin in five minutes."

Three auction house employees went to close the doors and Law settled in to watch the show, but he stopped when he saw the three men stop and bow.

"My lady, we weren't informed that you would be here." One of the men said from his position next to Law.

The young pirate glanced back and saw a woman standing no more than five feet away from Kid. She was tall and had fiery red hair that was pulled up into an elaborate bun and held in place by a silver clip with pearls dangling from its top at the crown of her head to her nape. She also had two pairs of silver earring studs with pearls. It wasn't her jewelry that caught Law's eyes, however; he was drawn in by her green eyes. They looked pure-like brilliant emeralds that shown in the darkest of places.

"We will make room for you with the other Celestial Dragons, my lady."

Law's eyes widened when the bowing men addressed her as a world noble. She was not wearing any sort of cover on her face like the others did.

_'If she is a Celestial Dragon, why is she dressed so differently?'_

Unlike the others he had seen, this girl was wearing a long dress that covered her entirely, but it held closely to her body-which he noted was very nice to look at-and it was dark. The dress worn by the other dragon he had seen was white. They all wore white. The woman in the back of the building had on a dark purple dress with magenta floral designs all over it. The sleeves were long-about two inches past her wrists- and the collar of the dress went all the way up her neck.

"What makes you think I would want to sit with them?"

The men all looked confused. "My lady?"

Law had been too busy looking at the red haired woman to notice that she had four slaves with her. They were all women-one with black hair, one with blonde, one with brown, and one with light blue hair. The one with the black hair stepped forward.

"Our lady does not wish to be disturbed by you. Leave us-we are more than capable of finding seats for ourselves."

_'This slave just volunteered to speak for her owner. What kind of slave shows their master that kind of respect?'_

"Of course. Forgive us."

The three employees bowed lowly as the black haired slave led the way to an empty row of seats just across from Law. All four of the slaves had on beige dresses of the same style as their owner. The black haired woman sat first, then the blonde woman, then the Dragon, then the brown haired woman, and finally the blue haired woman.

_'It almost looks like a defensive formation.'_ Law's eyes widened slightly when he realized that it was. _'What would a Celestial Dragon have to hide from? They're untouchable.'_

The auction started but Law was much more interested in the Celestial Dragon sitting across the aisle from him. She was striking. She had slaves, but it seemed that they actually liked her. He wanted to learn more.

"My lady?" Law heard the black haired slave call to her master.

"Yes, Mai?"

"Why are we here?"

"I have a good feeling about today." Law didn't miss her small smirk.

"Lady Rowan, we shouldn't be out right now. There are many pirates on the island." The blonde woman sounded like she was begging.

"Yes, Yuri, I know that. I am here to meet one in particular."

"Lady Rowan, please keep your voice down."

"Aisa, calm down." The red haired woman smiled to the brown haired woman to her left. "Everything will be fine."

"I have no doubt, my lady."

"Thank you, Lona." Rowan smiled at the blue haired girl and then her gaze landed on Law. Her eyes held curiosity and something he had never seen a woman look at him with-kindness. She looked back at the stage and waited.

Law turned to the stage and saw the shape of a mermaid. When the curtain was pulled back he saw a pretty little thing in a large fish bowl. She had on a t-shirt and she had green hair.

"CAMIE!"

The auction house was filled with excitement as the young mermaid was revealed. Charloss, of course, out-bid all the other people. His 500,000,000 berri payment was greedily accepted by the auctioneer. Just as it was announced that the World Noble had won there was a crashing sound from the roof. Law glanced back and saw the captain of the straw hat crew and his first mate standing from what looked to be like very large fish.

"Luffy…I'm gonna kill you."

"Sorry, Zoro."

When the young captain saw the mermaid in the bowl on the stage his mind stopped. He was running for the girl called Camie and couldn't be stopped until one the men who were standing with his crew grabbed him. There were many gasps when the man turned out to be a fish man.

_'Well, today just keeps getting more and more interesting.' _Law smiled slightly to himself.

All the people started yelling and crying for the 'thing' to be gotten rid of as the fish man began to panic. Luffy continued to run toward the stage until he heard a gunshot. When the boy turned his eyes glazed with anger as Charloss started singing and dancing over having 'shot it' on his own and that meant 'it' was 'free'.

Luffy marched up to Charloss who started shooting, but all his bullets were easily dodged. The pirate crews all paid close attention-as did the lady, Rowan, Law noticed. When the straw hat clad boy punched all hell broke loose. People were screaming and running wildly from the auction hall. Luffy looked up at his crew.

"Sorry guys. I hit this guy so a Navy Admiral will come to this island."

His crew didn't respond. They were attacked by guards and they immediately fought back. Law was slightly impressed with how they just accepted what he did and went with him.

_'I suppose he wouldn't be much of a captain, though, if they didn't.'_

"This guy really is crazy." Law heard Kidd remark from his position at the door.

Among all the chaos Law watched as Rowan stood and made her way toward the fish man. Her slaves stood to follow her, but she waved them off. Law watched in amazement as she kneeled down beside the wounded creature.

"Hey, who are you? Get away from Hachi!"

"Luffy, the auction employees called her a Celestial Dragon!" Nami yelled at him.

Luffy ran to his friend's side, but Rowan's slaves-Mai, Yuri, Aisa, and Lona-surrounded her.

"Girls, stand down." Rowan's voice was calm as she stood and went straight to Luffy. "I'm sure your friend is going to be alright." She smiled gently at the confused boy.

"Lady Rowan, are you okay?"

"We'll help you, lady Rowan!" Guards and marines started toward her, but her slaves stopped them. For four young and relatively small women they were very skilled fighters.

"I'm glad that there is a real man among you pirates still. I was beginning to worry that all pirates had become cowards." Rowan smirked at him. His crew-and the rest of the pirates in the building-was staring incredulously at her. None of them could believe that this woman would have the gall to say such a thing in front of so many pirates. She was, after all, a world noble and a natural enemy of most of the people inhabiting the auction hall.

"I am very happy that I came here today, Monkey D. Luffy. I have no doubt that things are going to get very interesting now that you've nearly made it to the New World." She stepped up until her chest touched his. "I wish you luck, Luffy." With that Rowan leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. The tall woman then left with her slaves through the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter for Celestial Daughter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I will putting up a Witch chapter soon. Dragon Princess should also be getting updated within the week.

Thanks to all who read!

As always,

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rowan followed Mai and Yuri as Aisa and Lona walked behind her. There was a fish man slave waiting for them with a large carriage drawn by two dark-brown horses. The carriage itself was made of mahogany and painted black. On the door was the mark of the Kedakai family-a shield with a dragon in the middle. The dragon was just a simple black design with its wings fully extended and its head turned up and to the left. The entire thing was simple, really. Rowan smiled at the silly crest.<p>

"Lady Rowan, I am glad you have returned." The kind fish man bowed to her.

"Thank you, Tanoshi." She took his hand as he helped her up into the carriage. She sat on the back bench with Aisa on her left and Lona on her right. Mai sat across from Aisa and Yuri sat on her left. Once the girls were all in Tanoshi shut the carriage door and climbed up to his seat and set the horses toward home.

"Lady Rowan, what you did was dangerous. There were many guards and marines who were not defeated. They will come to question you." Mai looked worriedly at the other woman.

Rowan smiled. "Let them come. Honestly, what will they do? I _am_ a Celestial Dragon after all."

"Lady Rowan, I hate to agree with Mai, but you shouldn't have been so open with your opinions." Aisa looked out the small window that was next to her.

"Lady Rowan is always right, Aisa. Calm down." Lona smiled.

Aisa deadpanned. "Lady Rowan is _never_ right. The only time we get into any kind of trouble is because of her."

Rowan laughed. "You four don't always have to follow me around. If you didn't you would not get into any trouble."

"We promised your father that we would look out for you. He was justified in worrying that you would be like Lady Kokina." Mai looked sad.

"And here I thought that my father fell in love with her for her rambunctious and free spirit." Rowan smiled lightly and the conversation died.

* * *

><p>The carriage came to a stop outside the large, marble mansion. Tanoshi opened the carriage door and helped each woman out of it.<p>

"Thank you, Tanoshi." Rowan smiled. "Are you coming in? Supper should be ready soon."

"I need to put the horses away first, my lady." He bowed after she nodded and led the horses to the barn in the back.

Rowan walked up the thirteen marble steps to the large double doors that led into her home. Inside was exquisite. Directly ahead was a simple round table with large roses in the center. Above it was a chandelier with crystals dangling from each of the twelve arms. The large foyer was rounded with stairs to the left and right that met on the second floor of the house. Beneath the stairs was a doorway that led to the dining room and at the end of each flight of stairs was a doorway. The one on the right led to a sitting area and the one on the left led to a sun room.

"Lady Rowan, will you be eating in the dining room tonight?" Yuri asked as she stepped out of the dining room.

"No, I think I'll eat in my room tonight."

"Very well my lady. Should I bring your food now?"

"No, I want a bath first."

Yuri bowed and went up the right flight of stairs. Rowan took her time in following the older woman. Once she was at the top of the stairs she hesitated at the large library doors before going down the right hallway. She stopped at the only door on the left side-which was about halfway down the hall-and went in. Her bedroom was too big for just one person. It was really too big for two people.

Her canopy style bed sat against the left wall. It was large and painted black with red satin sheets and a matching canopy. On each side of the bed was a small table with a lamp. The door to her closet was to her left. She walked in and pulled out a simple, black dress. It had a long collar and long sleeves just like the one she had on.

Leaving the closet she placed the dress on her bed to her left and walked to vanity that was in the back, right corner of the room and sat down. Rowan didn't enjoy looking in the mirror. She wasn't ugly, but she was reminded of everything she couldn't do or be when she looked at herself.

From where she sat there was a door on her left that led out to a balcony and one to her right that led to her large bath room. The bath room door opened and Yuri emerged.

"Your bath is running, my lady. When you're done I will bring your supper."

"Thank you, Yuri."

"You're welcome, lady Rowan." Yuri smiled and walked out the door.

Rowan stood and walked into the bath room. She was sure to close and lock the door behind her. The bath room was dark but she could see just fine. The 'bath tub' was more of a pool, really. It took up most of the floor and was a walk-in tub built into the floor. Where most tubs had faucets her tub had a large fountain at the other end of the room. It was shaped like a dolphin jumping off a great wave and the water was pouring from its mouth.

She removed her shoes and then her stockings. She made sure she had a towel that she could easily get to and then removed her dress. Once she had gotten her earrings out and her hair pulled down she walked into the steaming, warm water.

* * *

><p>Rowan sat at the bottom of the tub with her eyes closed. She thought back to the events of the day. Monkey D. Luffy was as interesting as she had been led to believe. She had no doubt that he would find the One Piece and become the King of the Pirates. He had an unpredictable and loyal crew.<p>

Trafalgar Law was also interesting. He didn't make any move to run despite knowing that an admiral would arrive. He watched Luffy as the boy made the auction hall a chaotic mess with his antics. Rowan could read the man better than he thought she could: he had a plan for Luffy.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she was under the water, but her eyes opened when she felt the presence of high-ranking marine officials. Her mouth twisted into a smirk and she swam to the top of the tub.<p>

Rowan walked down to the sun room where the marines were waiting for her. She was shocked to see that all three admirals had arrived.

_'Just how long was I under that water?'_ Rowan sat on the small couch that was in front of the window. Her black, cotton dress hugged her body in the most flattering of ways and it was long enough that her feet could not be seen.

"Lady Rowan." Admiral Aokiji bowed slightly to her.

Aokiji was always Rowan's favorite admiral. She smiled to him. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Akainu grimaced at her.

Rowan returned the grimace in kind. She was not a fan of his heightened and over-exaggerated sense of right and wrong.

"The last time we were here you had struck your cousin."

"Charloss deserved it. He hit one of my girls." She smirked. "It must grate on your nerves to not have anyone to punish when a Celestial Dragon is assaulted but the perpetrator is also a Celestial Dragon."

Kizaru cleared his throat. "My lady, we are here to speak with you about what happened at that auction house."

At that moment Mai, Yuri, Aisa, and Lona walked into the sun room and stood-blocking the door-to their lady's right. Rowan saw some of the marines start to squirm and knew that they had been informed of how the girls fought.

"What about the slave trade?" She smiled innocently as all three admirals visibly flinched. Owning slaves and selling slaves was illegal, but the world government looked it over for the Celestial Dragons.

"We have been informed that you openly spoke with the pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Are you his ally?"

"Akainu!" Kizaru frowned at him. Openly accusing a Celestial Dragon of consorting with pirates was bold.

Rowan started laughing. "I love when you three come visit. You're always so funny!" She smiled and rested her hands calmly in her lap. "Today was the first time I met Monkey D. Luffy. I told him it was nice to see a pirate with a spine. I do not pretend to care if you marines think I am a traitor or criminal. You all would get fat and lazy if there were no pirates left in the world and I enjoy watching him evade you." The glare that Akainu gave her was priceless.

"Lady Rowan," Aokiji sighed, "we heard that you kissed the boy."

Rowan's smirk grew to an all-out grin. "Awe, don't tell me someone is jealous." Aokiji openly roamed her body with his eyes and the others acted like she had not spoken at all. "I kissed the boy on the cheek. His friend had just been shot by that moron Charloss and I was highly impressed with his audacity." She glanced at the officers behind the admirals. "Yes, my girls fought the guards to keep them away from me, but wouldn't you prefer for them get hurt by some girls rather than getting killed by some pirates?"

"Lady Rowan, you have openly shown support for pirates before."

"It must really bother you to call me 'lady', Akainu. I know you hate me."

"I will admit that when your father was alive he made decisions that benefitted the betterment of all."

Rowan scoffed. "Please, say you're joking! That man was a cruel, sadistic bastard that just wanted to further himself and he didn't mind whose throat he had to step on to do it."

"Your father was a great man."

"My father killed slaves who didn't work fast enough. He killed the civilians on the island who he saw as 'lesser'. I am glad he is finally dead."

"Lady Rowan!"

Rowan stood in anger and glared at the much larger men before her. "You will _not_ raise your voice to me!" She yelled at them and they listened. How could they not? She was a world noble. "Get out of my house, you whelps. I will not have you speak this way to me anymore!"

The three admirals bowed their heads and left.

"Lady Rowan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Yuri, but I am a bit hungry. Could you bring my supper in here?"

"Hai, my lady."


End file.
